Dominante, l'éveil d'une louve
by Aiko.M
Summary: "Hurlant à la Lune, le monstre se jeta sur moi. Je ne vis qu'un regard jaune et cruel au-dessus de crocs acérés et brillants. Puis plus rien, à part le sang et la douleur. Un loup, non, une louve. J'étais devenue une louve, une bête impulsive, incontrôlable, sanguinaire." Chris se retrouve emportée dans un monde qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé en rêve. Ni même en cauchemar...
1. Chapter 1

_C'est arrivé comme ça, un jour, prise d'ennui, je me suis demandée ce que ce serai d'être transformée... La douleur est venue d'abord, puis l'histoire se construit chaque jour un peu plus autour. J'espère vraiment que cette fiction va plaire, offrez moi un peu de temps et de pitié, c'est la première que j'ose publier._

* * *

Prologue.

Il était tard, je venais de terminer mon service dans le petit restaurant dans lequel je travaillais. C'était un petit job que j'avais trouvé quelques mois plutôt, en parallèle avec ma faculté, histoire de mieux gérer mes finances. Je menais ma petite vie, avec ses tourments plus ou moins importants. J'habitais dans un petit appartement, d'une vingtaine de m², près de ma fac et pas vraiment éloigné du centre-ville. Et ce soir-là, comme tous les mardis, il était trop tard pour prendre la dernière ligne de bus active qui desservait le campus. Donc, comme tous les mardis soirs, je rentrai à pied après mon service. Le trajet était un peu long, trois quart d'heure à peu près, il fallait contourner une partie des bois que la ville protégeait et qui s'étendait sur quelques hectares. Mais depuis quelques semaines, un chantier – quelque chose en rapport avec les canalisations - permettait de traverser le bois, et de gagner un bon quart d'heure. Je m'engageai donc sur le chemin peu éclairé, rencontrant seulement quelques difficultés avec le sol inégal débarrassé de ses grands arbres. La nuit était calme et tranquille, la lune était haute et pleine dans le ciel, dissipant l'obscurité de sa lumière pale et brillante. Cet astre m'avait toujours fasciné, magnifique, mystique et un peu inquiétant. Il était le centre de tellement de légendes et de contes… Et ce soir, aussi magnifique soit-il, il n'en était pas moins intimidant. Seule, au milieu de la forêt, j'accélérai mon pas, soudain prise d'un certain malaise. C'était comme si l'on m'épiait. Comme si l'on me guettait. Comme si quelque chose sous le couvert des arbres me suivait. Un silence oppressant et inhabituel régnait, même le martèlement de mes pas rapides était absorbé par la terre. Seuls mes halètements brisèrent le calme menaçant de l'air, car je courais à présent. L'inquiétude et l'angoisse s'emparaient de moi, poussant fort mon rythme cardiaque. Je croyais voir la forêt bouger derrière moi, entendre quelque chose derrière moi. Des grognements, puis le bruit de grosses pattes sur la terre. Et subitement, comme un coup de vent, la chose bondit à quelques mètres. Je retins un hurlement strident qui se coinça dans ma gorge alors que je forçais mon corps à accélérer. Une bête, une bête énorme qui tenait du chien, du loup, ou même de l'ours. Et elle me rattrapait.

Hurlant à la Lune, le monstre se jeta sur moi. Je ne vis qu'un regard jaune et cruel au-dessus de crocs acérés et brillants. Puis plus rien, à part le sang et la douleur.

* * *

_Il m'a quand même fallut un certain temps pour comprendre comment le site fonctionne ! N'abandonnez pas déjà, les premiers chapitres vont arriver !_

_Enfin, ma fiction suscite-t-elle de l'intérêt ? j'espère que oui..._

_Bonne nuit, bonne journée (bon appétit peut être !)_

_Aiko ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

_L'orthographe et moi, ça fait...beaucoup. Je suis donc à la recherche d'une âme assez charitable pour accepter un tel fardeau ! Si quelqu'un pense avoir assez de bonté, qu'il (elle je pense plutôt) se manifeste par message inbox ! Bonne lecture, j'espère..._

* * *

Chapitre 1

Un souffle caressa ma peau, un souffle brulant. C'était la seule chose que je sentais. Ni membres, ni sensation ou aucun contact. A part ce souffle chaud, je ne sentais rien. Et ce fut la seule chose qui anima mon esprit durant un long moment. Des minutes, des heures, des jours peut-être, qui sait ? J'étais comme dans un brouillard, un épais brouillard qui occultait tout, absolument tout à l'exception de ce courant ardent. Puis progressivement, une douleur naquit quelque part en moi. Je soupçonnais mon cœur d'en être la source, soupçon qui se confirma, lorsque cette douleur de plus en plus forte se mit à pulser de ce point central. Elle gagna mes chaires, me rendant par la souffrance la sensation de mon corps. D'abord, ma poitrine, puis toute ma cage thoracique. Je sentais chacune de mes côtes s'imprégner de la douleur, chacune de mes côtes comme si elles se brisaient, me brisaient de l'intérieur. Jamais je n'avais autant souffert. Cela se prolongea, s'infiltrant sournoisement sur mes flans, dans mon dos, saisissant ma colonne vertébrale et serrant à l'identique chacune de mes vertèbres dans cette étaux de douleur. Déjà, je voulais hurler, me tordre, tout m'arracher, tout pour calmer ce supplice. Mais mon corps semblait en plomb, il m'écrasait, immobile. Puis à travers les muscles, les os de mes cuisses jusqu'à mes genoux, à travers ceux de mes épaules, de mes bras elle se propagea encore, véloce et implacable. Plus, elle s'appropria mon corps jusqu'aux moindre nerfs et phalanges de mes orteils, de mes doigts. Un hurlement voulu naître dans ma gorge aphone lorsqu'elle fut à son tour avalée. La torture gagna ma tête, du bout de mon nez à ceux de mes oreilles, je la sentais, gagnant l'encéphale et chacun de ses neurones. Dans ce temps toujours incertain, l'absence de toutes sensations s'était faite remplacer par les souffrances les pires qui devaient exister. Il me semblait qu'aucune cellule n'était épargnée. Cette douleur à la fois grave et aigue dévorait tout. Tout, des chaires aux muscles, tout, du sang aux nerfs, tout, des os aux organes. Tout, sauf à nouveau ce souffle, qui, je m'en rendais compte, était celui qui s'échappait de mes poumons irradiés. Et la douleur se prolongea, consumant mon corps imposé à l'immobilité. Puis d'un coup d'un seul, celui que mon cœur venait de rater, la torture s'arrêta. J'inspirai alors brutalement et éclatai en sanglots en me relevant subitement, en ramenant tout aussi violement mes bras autour de mes genoux sur ma poitrine. Je criai, criai, libérai enfin ma gorges séquestrée dans le silence, criai de sentir mes sens me revenir. L'ouï, j'entendis mes hurlements. Le gout, je sentis du sang. L'odorat, je sentis du sang. La vue, je ne vis que du sang. Le touché, ma peau semblait gelée. Alors que ma gorge s'enflammait sous mes cris, ma voix était brisée. Je clignai des yeux, tentai de chasser les flots de larmes qui s'en échappaient. Je ne songeai pas un instant à me calmer, et hurlai tandis que mes poumons se compressaient et cherchaient l'air.

Longtemps après, je pleurais encore, pleurais comme une enfant perdue, une enfant punie injustement. Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter pareil calvaire ? Puis je songeais, que m'était-il arrivé ? J'étais totalement nue, serrée contre moi-même sur le coin d'un matelas. Il y avait du sang partout, il maculait le drap vert unique de taches pourpres foncées, et mon corps. Le sang séché collait à ma peau, je me sentais sale et poisseuse. Que m'était-il arrivé ? M'étais-je fait…_violer_ ? Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle tandis que je cherchais dans ma mémoire une réponse, un indice. Mais la seule chose qui me revenait était un éclat jaune effrayant, des crocs et la douleur. Un espoir naquit en moi, au milieu de l'horreur qui me saisissait une attaque sanglante valait mieux que… J'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux, il fallait que je me calme. Respire, respire, réfléchis.

Ce soir-là, il était tard, très tard, et j'étais aussi seule dans les bois que la lune était seule à briller autant dans le ciel sombre et angoissant. Puis la nuit avait été déchirée. Un grognement, un cri, la terreur, la douleur, les crocs : une bête. Le hurlement d'un loup. Je retins un hoquet de surprise, je m'en souvenais clairement maintenant. Du Monstre. Et comment étais-je arrivée ici ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?!

Je restais incrédule un long moment, contemplais mon corps nu. D'où venait tout ce sang ? Ce ne pouvait être le mien, je n'avais aucune blessure. Pourtant, je le pensais. Mon cerveau semblait ne plus fonctionner, je ne comprenais rien, absolument rien. Je fermai alors les yeux, je devais être dans un cauchemar, le cauchemar le plus réaliste de ma vie, mais un cauchemar tout de même, c'était la seule solution !

Au fond, je savais qu'il n'en était rien, mais je ne pouvais assimiler la réalité, je ne pouvais comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et je ne voulais, je refusais de m'y confronter. Tout était réel, incompréhensible certes, mais réel. Je cédai encore une fois aux larmes, et ne brisai le silence que part mes reniflements. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, je pense, puis je me rendis compte que j'entendais du bruit, des bruits. J'ouvris les yeux, alerte. Il y avait comme une urgence en moi, qui me poussait à prêter attention à ce qui m'entourait. La pièce était petite, carrée, les murs étaient gris et au plafond un luminaire brillait faiblement. Le grésillement de l'ampoule nue était la source du bruit le plus proche. Au sol, dans le coin gauche de la pièce, il n'y avait que le matelas taché de sang sec et noir sur lequel je reposais. Sur ma droite, il y avait une porte, une lourde porte sans poignée qui semblait en acier. L'air était tiède, statique, mais un frisson, d'horreur surtout, me traversa lorsque je me rendis compte que j'étais captive. J'entendis mon cœur s'emballer, et mon estomac se serra. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je tachai de la contenir en saccadant mes inspirations. J'étais dans une cellule, sans fenêtre ni le moindre lien avec l'extérieur que cette porte blindée.

Que faire ? Ma tête semblait encore engourdie, mais il n'en fallu pas moins pour que j'arrive à la conclusion qu'il fallait que je garde mon calme. Au final, m'étais-je faite enlevée ? Mais que s'était-il passé alors ! Et le sang ! Je jurai mentalement. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit et je ne savais que faire, je ne parvenais même pas à les faire taire, ni même à me concentrer. Elles s'opposaient, se percutaient, se détournaient, laissaient mes neurones encore secoués sans dessus-dessous. J'attrapai mon crâne des deux mains et serrai, emmêlant mes doigts dans mes cheveux crépus emmêlés, que ça se termine ! Puis il y eu un nouveau son, et tout mon corps se figea. Je me trouvai de nouveau alerte, accroupis sur le matelas, les mains contre le mur derrière, sans même m'être rendue compte que j'avais bougée. Mais que m'arrivait-il ? La question ne me perturba pas, mon cerveau se concentrait et tentait d'analyser ce que je pouvais entendre. C'était comme si à l'extérieur, il y avait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui venait de soupirer. Je tentai de me redresser. Mes jambes tremblaient, mon corps était faible et mou, j'avais faim, mais je tachai d'ignorer cela aussi, et me forçai à mettre, doucement, en silence, un pied devant l'autre. En quelques pas, je traversai la pièce jusqu'à la porte, sans faire le moindre bruit. Je m'approchai doucement, et collai mon oreille contre le métal frais. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour confirmer mon hypothèse, il y avait quelqu'un dehors. J'entendais clairement le bruit d'une respiration et d'un cœur qui battait. Il me fallut cependant quelques secondes de plus pour me rendre compte que c'était impossible. Comment pouvais-je entendre à travers un _mur_ les battements d'un _cœur_ humain ? Je restai bouche bée. Puis il y eut un nouveau soupir et je me décollai de la porte alors qu'une voix masculine s'éleva :

- Je t'entends, dit-elle.

* * *

_Je suis lamentable, je devrais arrêter, c'est cela ? Non ? Une petit review, quelques petits avis, je ne demande pas plus pour continuer mon écriture..._

_(Chapitre 6 en cours d'écriture...)_

_Bonne nuit, Aiko._


	3. Chapter 3

~Wolve Louve, merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre, bien plus long, te plairas ! Je vais m'accrocher, j'espère vraiment que Chris vous plaira ! Merci encore :)

Un deuxième chapitre qui marque son entrée dans le monde des Loups Garous, mais ce n'est qu'un début ! Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 2

J'étais tétanisée, à quoi cela rimait-il ? Je ne maitrisais plus rien, il me semblait être dans la réalité, mais les seuls éléments dont je disposais depuis mon réveil étaient contradictoires, improbables, impossibles !

- Je vais rentrer, reprit-il, attention.

Il y eu un déclic métallique, surement une poignée à l'extérieur, puis la porte bougea. Elle s'ouvrit dans un courant d'air frais sur un homme. Il était assez grand et mince, sec. Il fit un pas, et je me rendis compte que j'étais plaquée contre le mur. Il fit un autre pas, et je me baissai.

- N'aie pas peur. Je ne te veux aucun mal, souffla-t-il.

Comme pour ponctuer ses paroles, il leva doucement les bras, paumes tendus vers moi, tout en se baissant légèrement. Il semblait ne pas vouloir me brusquer, je me demandai pourquoi, avant de me rendre compte que cela m'apaisait.

- Je m'appelle Edward, je suis là pour discuter avec toi, j'ai…j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, à te raconter. Je sais ce que tu ressens, crois-moi, mais il va falloir que tu te calmes, que tu essaies de te détendre. Là, assieds-toi sur le bord du matelas.

Ses paroles et son attitude m'avaient calmés, il avait parlé d'une voix douce, un peu hésitante et en regardant le sol. Mais il me donnait un ordre, et je voyais encore chaque muscle de son cou, de ses épaules ou même de ses bras comme une menace. Je ne bougeai donc pas, en garde, plaquée contre le mur, accroupis et les muscles bandés, je me sentais…prête à _bondir_ ? J'avais comme une envie, de…_grogner_ ? Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Il y eu un temps de flottement, pendant lequel je m'interrogeais, je voulais suivre ses conseils, mais quelque chose en moi ne le voulait pas. Je luttai de toutes mes forces pour ne pas grogner et Edward leva les yeux vers moi en reprenant la parole.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Je suis là pour t'aider, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Je me détendai, forçant mon corps contre cette sensation qui me tordait les intestins, et m'assis comme il me le demandait. Je croisai alors son regard. Cela me paralysa de nouveau. Hébétée, je soutenu un instant ces yeux jaune. Ce n'était pas ceux d'un homme, c'était ceux d'une bête. De _la_ bête qui m'avait attaquée, j'en étais sure. L'horreur me saisis, et je me forçai à m'écraser, à m'écraser sous la peur, luttant une nouvelle fois contre ce qui brulait en moi. Cette envie presque bestiale d'attaquer. Je compris alors, c'était réellement une bête qui s'agitait en moi. Comme pour lui, cet Edward, qui portait les pupilles de l'angoisse elle-même. Et il m'avait transmis une bête. Comme en affirmation à cette pensée, je la sentis se manifester d'avantage. Je la sentais crier, se débattre, et pointer dans ma rétine. Alors je fixai le sol, je baissai mon regard au prix d'un effort surhumain. La bête me hurlait de me lever, de me battre, et ma conscience, terrorisée, dépassée par les évènements, me dardait de me faire toute petite. Je l'écoutai elle, et tentai de vider ma tête, d'ignorer la bête. Elle était là, au fond de moi, dans mes entrailles, dans mon cerveau, partout, vicieuse, affamée. Et puissante.

- Tu m'écoutes ? Bon, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me dire ton prénom maintenant, tu me le diras bien plus tard, femme. Comme je te l'ai dis, il faut que je t'explique certaines choses. Mais déjà…je… je suis désolé. En fait, il n'y a pas de mots, des excuses c'est minable…à côté de ce que je t'ai fait…Je me sens si coupable…

Il avait parlé, et je ne l'avais pas écouté. Il prit une inspiration, il semblait vouloir se donner du courage, hésitait sur ses mots. Et l'hésitation n'allait pas avec sa voix grave et aussi sèche que son corps. Une étrange odeur salée flotta dans l'air. En moi, la bête sourit. Restes calme, baisses les yeux…Il reprit.

- La nuit dernière, c'était la pleine lune. Je suis un loup. Un loup garou. Je sais, ça doit te paraitre insensé mais…tu…Lorsqu'un loup garou attaque et laisse un humain dans un état proche de la mort, si cet humain survit, il en devient un à son tour. Ce...ce soir-là, j'étais dans la forêt, pas loin du chantier, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un y passerait, mais tu es arrivé… et tu sentais tellement bon, je n'ai pas pu…je n'ai pas su…

Sa voix se brisa. Je ne savais que penser, mon cerveau était sur pause. Ou en surcharge. Ou tout simplement trop occupé par la bête qui voulait crier. Elle m'avait fait remarquer que derrière Edward, la porte était ouverte. Je savais que je ne pourrais l'atteindre, mais mon regard ne la quittait pas. J'étais en colère, en colère contre lui, cet homme, ce monstre qui m'avait tué. Un loup. Et il m'avait donné son mal, sa bête. Et maintenant cette bête allait le détruire. La colère montait en moi, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à la contenir. Edward inspira, et se crispa. Ses narines frémirent, il semblait sentir une odeur qui ne lui plaisait pas. Je n'avais toujours pas bougée, je n'avais toujours pas réagis. Au fond, l'information était déjà passée, elle expliquait tout, comprenais tout, et puis...ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais cru au surnaturel. Sans compter un certain _coming out_ passé… J'étais un loup, plutôt, une louve garou. Et la louve en moi ne supportait plus de baisser son regard.

- Je comprends ta colère… je t'ai enlevée ta vie… Maintenant, tu es comme moi. Et tu peux accepter cette nouvelle vie, une vie dans l'ombre, souffla-t-il.

Il fit une pause, toujours aussi coupable et hésitant. La louve criait qu'il était faible.

- Mais il y a des codes, des règles, des hiérarchies que tu devras apprendre. Nous vivons en meutes, organisés. Il y a des principes de soumission, de dominance. Toi, tu m'es soumise, tu l'as remarqué tout à l'heure je pense, d'un regard je t'ai dom…

Sa phrase resta en suspens, un téléphone sonna. Cette sonnerie me fit peur, et d'un coup, je me retrouvai de nouveau contre le mur, prête à l'attaque. Edward, décrocha son téléphone et je ne sais comment j'entendis distinctement toute la conversation.

- Elle s'est réveillée il y a quelques heures et n'a fait que crier depuis. J'ai attendu qu'elle se calme pour venir lui parler.

« Bien. Comment est-elle ? »

- Je l'ai facilement sou…

De nouveau il s'interrompit, nos regards venaient de se croiser. Mais cette fois-ci, la peur ne me retenait pas, il n'y avait que la louve dans mon esprit, la louve qui ne voulait pas que je me baisse de nouveau. La louve, amas de colère et de puissance. La surprise figea son expression tandis qu'Edward me dévisageait, il lâcha un juron et ses iris passèrent d'un marron terne au jaune que je leur avais vu plus tôt. Il me lança un regard féroce, qui se voulait menaçant, dangereux, mais cela me fit à peine frémir. Je lui rendis cette férocité et lui sembla en être éprouvé. Il retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents et un grognement sourd naquit dans sa poitrine. Ma gorge y fit écho immédiatement. Edward recula d'un pas, j'en fis un en avant et poussait un nouveau son, comme un aboiement. Au téléphone, l'interlocuteur semblait perdre patience : « Edward. Edward que se passe-t-il ? Edward réponds moi ! ». Le concerné finit par mettre un genou à terre, et baisser la tête. Puis, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix semblait lointaine comme s'il lui coutait de parler. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de lever les yeux vers moi, mais chaque fois, ils rencontraient les miens. « Edward ! »

- Elle…elle me domine. Elle me domine aisément, s'étrangla-t-il.

« Ah. J'arrive dès que possible. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »

Puis la communication fut coupée. L'homme en face de moi resta un moment sans bouger, puis posa son téléphone par terre. La tête toujours basse il se leva et recula jusqu'à s'adosser contre le mur. Les paupières fermées, et les mains serrées sur ses cuisses il se mit à respirer lentement.

Qu'attendait-il ? La bête était satisfaite de sa domination, elle était forte et elle venait de le faire reconnaitre. Mais elle avait faim, très faim, tout comme moi. Mon ventre émit un son très risible de gargouillement. Dans une autre situation, je pense que j'aurais rougis. J'observais Edward, ses lèvres venaient de frémirent.

- Je ne comprends pas, commença-t-il d'une voix calme et mesurée. Tout à l'heure, tu étais soumise, juste soumise. Puis tu… Il faut que je t'explique. Je te conseille de te détendre, au moins de t'asseoir, je te promets que je ne bougerai pas et ne ferai pas le moindre mouvement brusque. Ecoutes-moi, je vais parler. Chez les loups, il y a des dominants et des soumis. Ce sont des termes pour exprimer la force. La puissance d'un loup par rapport aux autres. Moi je suis plutôt dominant, suffisamment pour survivre et me faire respecter. Les loups sont majoritairement des hommes, les femmes sont beaucoup moins nombreuses, elles résistent moins au Changement. Vous n'êtes normalement pas si dominantes. Ce…ce que tu viens de me faire…je suis totalement incrédule. Je ne comprends pas… Les femmes sont souvent soumises, même si ce n'est pas règle générale, mais leurs positions dépendent surtout de la position de leurs compagnons dans la meute. Tu ne vis plus dans le même monde. Il faut que l'on t'enseigne les codes, les règles, la magie.

Il fit une pause, puis reprit avec un certain malaise dans la voix.

- Encore une fois…je suis désolé…je me sens si coupable. Un loup est dur à contrôler, c'est une chose que tu devras apprendre aussi. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas perdu la maitrise du loup, au moins vingt…enfin… Bon, maintenant que tu t'es calmée, il faut que tu manges. Beaucoup et vite. Je vais me lever, doucement et sortir par la porte. Je vais la refermer derrière moi et te préparer de quoi te nourrir en attendant qu'_il_ arrive.

Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais je m'étais en effet détendu et avait fini par me rasseoir puis m'allonger sur le matelas. En l'écoutant parler, j'avais appelé ma conscience pour être sure de bien comprendre. La louve était toujours là, elle semblait juste tranquille pour l'instant, tapis dans l'ombre en profondeur.

Je l'observai se lever doucement, saisir son téléphone et se retourner vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, il me lança un regard. J'y voyais sa propre bête, blessée de devoir se soumettre à la mienne : c'était ce que j'avais compris dans son discours. Mais comme la première fois, ces yeux durs me brulèrent, et sur une note d'incompréhension, me forcèrent à me soumettre. Cela ne plut pas à la louve qui, sous sa colère de nouveau violente, me poussa à relever la tête et l'affronté. Le loup sembla de nouveau surpris et soutint mon regard que je devinais bestial. Un grondement s'éleva dans ma poitrine et il finit par baisser les yeux. Il secoua la tête laissa ses bras pendre piteusement le long de ses flancs, poussant un soupir de frustration. Il marmonna des paroles comme quoi j'étais soumise puis dominante. Puis il passa la porte en la fixant rageusement, au dernier moment je pris la parole pour la première fois :

- Chris. Je m'appelle Chris.

La porte se ferma dans un bruit de succion.

Ma voix était rauque, cassée épuisée par mes heures de sanglots. Je restai allongée sur le matelas et tentai d'assimilée ce que je venais de comprendre. Dominante, soumise, Changement, meute, hiérarchie, maitrise, magie, louve.

Il flottait toujours dans l'air de drôles d'odeurs. J'ai entendu dire un jour que la peur avait une odeur. Je me demande maintenant si toutes les émotions n'en ont pas aussi… Car ces relents brulants, piquants, salées ou acres, et d'autres, plus subtils, m'y faisaient penser. Colère, culpabilité, douleur… Mais tout cela n'était qu'un vague courant face à l'odeur du sang séché qui me recouvrait.

Un loup, non, une louve. J'étais devenue une louve. Je songeai à toutes les lectures dans lesquelles je m'étais toujours plongée, j'étais devenue une bête, une bête sanguinaire. Une bête, surement incontrôlable, impulsive, qui aimait le gout du sang, une bête, à la force et aux sens surhumains. Dépendante de la lune, dépendante d'autres loups, d'une meute…_Seigneur_. J'étais habituée à être désemparée, à ne plus savoir quoi faire, quoi penser. Mais là, ça dépassait tout. Tous mes tourments passés étaient balayés comme de simples poussière. Alors, comme à chaque fois que je me sentais perdue, mais avec bien plus de ferveur cette fois-ci, je priai. Je priai Dieu et la Vierge Marie, à la fois pour l'horreur, l'immondice de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Les mots me manquaient pour incarner mes sentiments. Mais je priai aussi, et malgré moi, pour l'once d'espoir certainement vain, d'une nouvelle vie qui s'imposait à moi. Une vie sombre de monstre peut-être, mais une autre vie tout de même.

* * *

Voilà..! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura parut plus intéressant, l'histoire ne fait que commencer...

Un peut plus d'action au prochain, l'entrée du fameux Boss. Comment Christane (oui, c'est son prénom) réagira-t-elle face à un Alpha..!

Une petite review ? :3

Merci à vous... Aiko.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, j'essaye de me faire désirer mais ça ne semble pas trop marcher !

Lol, dur dur de trouver le temps d'écrire ou de publier entre les cours, les exam qui arrivent (et les vacances aussi...). Mais voilà le chapitre suivant, le numéro 4 qui nous présente encore un peu plus Chris, sa vie, son caractère, ses pétages de câbles...

Nash-elle : Merci beaucoup ! Je prends ton commentaire comme un compliment qui me va droit au coeur ! Ça me soulage, par ce que tout au long de cette fiction, j'aimerai montrer les oppositions de Chris, dans sa propre personnalité, ses émotions, sa louve... Vraiment ravie que mes textes te plaisent, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

Queen-Mebd : Oup's..! Remake d'Alpha & Omega, je ne pense pas non ! J'avoue être vraiment surprise par ta question, je n'avais jamais établi de lien entre les deux... Mtn que j'y pense, il peut y avoir quelques similitude, mais rien de déterminant..! Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte nonplus que ça allait si vite, je ne me précipite pas dans mon écriture. La fin du dernier chapitre pouvait en effet paraitre précipité, mais c'est un peu normal, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, et en effet, ça va plus vite aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, un peu moins de description, plus d'état d'esprit...au début en tous cas ! Et merci pour ton commentaire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas... :)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ma tête était lourde et me lançait. Je grognai. Quel connard. Je clignai douloureusement des yeux pour tomber sur le béton du sol. Je me relevai, m'appuyant sur mes bras, avant de porter ma main à mon front. Ce connard m'avait littéralement explosé la tête par terre, je n'y croyais tout simplement pas ! Je rassemblai mes forces pour me hisser sur mes fesses. Mes doigts touchèrent mes cheveux emmêlés je me sentais toujours sale et poisseuse. Mes membres étaient endoloris, et je soufflai après avoir vu autour de moi le triste décor de ma « cellule ». Je me relevai, et tournai en rond. Ces murs gris et sales, ce matelas hideux et couverts de sang séché, cette pièce sommaire, à l'allure impropre, et cette lourde porte d'acier renforcé. L'air était saturé d'odeurs de loups, de tension et de peur. Une odeur qui m'agitait depuis l'intérieur car la louve y était sensible. Comme lui y avait été sensible…

Mais pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Qu'avais-je réellement fait ? Je l'avais provoqué certes, j'avais usé sciemment de la puissance que m'accordait le caractère lupin qui s'était implanté dans mon esprit. Je l'avais sollicité même, pour guider mes émotions. J'avais été à deux doigts de l'appeler _elle_, la louve, pour qu'elle lui montre. Pour qu'il sente que je l'avais accepté. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il m'avait frappé ? Pour m'empêcher de m'affirmer ? Lui aussi aurait pu le faire, il la contrôlait totalement lui, sa bête intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon il était bien plus fort que moi. J'avais conscience que peu importe la manière dont j'aurais tenté de montrer ma soit disant dominance – que je ne comprenais toujours pas réellement – je ne pourrais jamais le vaincre.

Je me retournai encore et fini par m'allonger sur le matelas piteux pour ruminer plus à l'aise. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Où étais-je d'abord ? Quel jour était-on ? Pourquoi me gardaient-ils si fermée ? Qui étaient-ils réellement à part des loups garous ? Des loups garous, j'aurais presque peiné à y croire. Pourtant ce monde était réel, et désormais j'en faisais partie. J'eus du mal à retenir ma détresse et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Quand allais-je pouvoir sortir ? Allais-je même pouvoir sortir ? Comment ça serait après ? Mes parents, mes amies, toute ma vie ! Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Je ne voulais pas rester ici pour toujours. Pourtant j'imaginais déjà des affiches de moi, portée disparue, mes géniteurs, revenus ici s'imaginant par quel scénario j'avais pu disparaître. Et pourquoi ? Mince alors ! Je perdais patience. Je me relevai rageusement et m'approchai de la porte. J'inspirai profondément pour tenter de me calmer, puis raclai ma gorge à présent sèche. Le son résonna bizarrement entre les murs.

- Pourquoi ? prononçais-je.

Ma voix sonnait rocailleuse et grave, cassée. J'entendis ensuite des bruits de pas se rapprocher, et la porte s'ouvrit avec son courant d'air habituel. Edward me dévisageait depuis sa hauteur mais je soutins ce regard qui me piquait. Apparemment je pouvais le « soumettre » alors pourquoi m'incliner encore, compte tenu de ma position. Il détourna le regard pour marquer la fin de cet échange, et balança le poids de son corps sur son autre jambe. Il ne s'était pas soumis mais avait reconnu ne pouvoir soutenir davantage.

- Pourquoi suis-je enfermée ? Je veux sortir d'ici ! Et où sont toutes mes affaires ? demandais-je.

Il fit une moue contrite, et je compris qu'il ne pouvait pas de lui-même prendre la décision de me « relâcher ». C'était l'autre salaud qui le pouvait, le « patron ». Ce salaud dominant et violent, avec son corps d'athlète. Je me baffai mentalement pour cette pensée.

- Ça serait trop dangereux, il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas stable, tu es un danger pour les humains et il faudra que tu apprennes à te contrôler avant, finit-il par dire avec une lueur désolée dans les yeux.

- Mais ! Au moins sortir de cette putain de cellule ! Laisses moi prendre une douche, prendre mes affaires ! Je ne vais pas rester encore des heures aussi dégueulasse ! criai-je.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lâcha-t-il après avoir hésité.

Il referma rapidement la porte et je me retrouvais de nouveau seule. Ils osaient ! Mais pourquoi ?! La colère monta en moi, une colère noire et brulante. Et je jurai, je criai et commençai à tourner en rond, hurlant à ces « batards » de me relâcher, hurlant des insanités, hurlant à quel point ils étaient horribles, immondes, de vrais monstres. Je m'agitai de plus en plus, de plus en plus en colère, presque gagnée par la haine. Je voulais les étrangler, les étriper, leur offrir une mort violente pour me faire subir un pareil sort. J'étais hors de moi. Pire, je me sentais bête, prête à écraser, déchirer entre mes doigts quiconque oserait s'approcher de moi.

Et je réalisai. Mais depuis quand désirais-je tuer ? Depuis quand étais-je à ce point haineuse ? Ce n'était pas moi. Cette rage que je criai n'était pas la mienne. Je m'adossai contre la porte et me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol. J'inspirai profondément, tentant de me calmer. L'odeur de la colère et de loup envahissait la pièce. C'était la louve qui alimentait cette rage, qui l'exacerbait au point que j'en devenais violente, ou pire… Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire, un danger pour les humains, si ma soif de sang explosait en leur présence ce pourrait être catastrophique. Je me concentrai, fermai les yeux et calmai ma respiration. Je voulais sortir d'ici, retrouver ma vie, sans avoir à penser qu'elle n'était même plus. J'entendis du bruit derrière moi, et je su qu'il était là.

- Je veux partir. Je ne veux pas être là. Je veux retrouver mes parents, ma petite sœur, mes amis. Ma vie. Ça fait six mois que je n'ai pas vu ma famille. Je fais mes études seule ici. Mes parents et ma sœur sont en Europe, ils me manquent tellement. Ma sœur a 14 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me manque celle-là, avec sa folie, sa joie de vivre. Et ma Maman. Maintenant encore, quand je me sens seule, c'est elle que je pleurs…Ma petite Maman. Et mon Papa ! Mon pilier. Je veux tellement les serrer dans mes bras…

Je soufflai, ravalai les larmes qui menaçaient de monter. Pourtant, parler d'eux me détendait. Malgré la nostalgie leur pensée m'apaisait, m'empêchait de céder à la panique ou la colère, à ces pulsions violentes qui menaçaient de me submerger.

- Et mes amis. Les filles. Oh mon Dieu, elles doivent s'inquiéter, dis-je en sursautant. Quel jour sommes-nous ? Et les cours ! Non ! J'ai dû rater les cours ! Les gens vont se demander ce que je fais !

Je jurais ainsi un moment. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire ! On devait s'inquiéter pour moi ! Je m'énervai, ma colère se ravivant de nouveau.

- Et tout ça pour quoi ?! C'est ta faute ! C'est ta faute ! Espèce de monstre ! Je sais que tu es là, c'est ta faute ! Et tu es désolé ?! Désolé ! Tu as gâché ma vie ! Monstre, assassin ! Je te hais ! Tes excuses minables tu n'as qu'à les donner à ceux qui sont morts par ta faute, tu peux te les enfoncer bien profond avec ta force surhumaine dans le…AH !

Je craquai, laissai encore une fois mes larmes couler. Mais de rage cette fois. Je l'insultant de plus belle alors que ma fureur secouait tout mon corps. Me levant, j'envoyai mon poing le plus fort possible contre la porte. Je jurai, criant maintenant de douleur. Qu'elle stupidité ! Subitement, la porte s'ouvrit, et _il_ entra. Encore une fois, sa présence vida mon être et me stupéfia.

- Tu la fermes jamais toi, me balança-t-il avec un air mi moqueur, mi agacé.

Je tins mon poing contre ma poitrine, la respiration saccadée à cause de la douleur, puis lui lançai un regard noir, sans pour autant croiser le sien. A quoi bon le provoquer davantage, si c'était pour qu'il me frappe encore.

Pourtant, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me surpris à l'observer, à tenter de le détailler par-dessus mes cils. La courbe de sa mâchoire, ses pommettes hautes, son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses…bon dieu ! Quand il était là, mon esprit se vidait. Ni la louve, ni moi, ne savions comment réagir. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec lui, il me troublait trop. Ses yeux étaient gris, mais complétement humains. Un gris assez sombre, qui brillait juste de ce que je pouvais voir sur son visage : agacement, amusement. Il avait l'air hautain, il avait l'air si fascinant. Et dangereux aussi. Je sentis quelques relents de peur me gagner et baissai subitement le visage. Non, non, je ne devais pas céder, pas si facilement. Il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôler mes émotions. Je refusai de me laisser intimider de la sorte.

- Je veux sortir, dis-je fermement.

Ma voix démontrait beaucoup plus de confiance que je n'en ressentais, et je me forçai à y croire. Je me persuadai de posséder cette assurance pour ne pas céder à la peur ou à l'envie de lui offrir ma gorge. Même lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, je me retins de m'enfuir ou de m'écrouler à genoux. Il s'avança tellement près que je sentis la chaleur qui s'échappait de sa peau contre la mienne. Son odeur m'enveloppa toute entière et je cru défaillir. L'homme, le loup, la puissance, une eau de Cologne caressante et virile. J'usai de toute la volonté que je possédais pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas réagir. La peur menaçait d'éclater, mais pas que. Des frissons vinrent prendre chaque parcelle de ma peau, et je mordis ma langue pour me concentrer. Je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et forçai ma respiration à ne pas se précipiter, ne pas me trahir davantage. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je fixai son torse surement musclé sous son t-shirt sombre, le sommet de ma tête semblait à peine dépasser ses épaules. Du haut de mon mètre soixante-dix, je me sentis soudain toute petite si près de lui, de sa force, de ses muscles que je devinais puissants. Il leva la main et prit mon poignet entre ses doigts, tirant mon bras sur le côté. Je tournai la tête pour suivre le mouvement. J'observai ma main sale, aux ongles cassés, tous recouverts de sang sec et de boue, la peau sur mes phalanges était irritée et commençait à devenir violette et gonflée. J'essayai de tendre les doigts, mais une douleur vive me saisit dans chacun d'eux et je grimaçai. Je tentai ensuite de serrer le poing mais la douleur fut pire et je ne pu retenir un gémissement. Ce son sembla avoir un effet particulier, car son avant-bras se couvrit aussitôt de frissons et une odeur chaude se dégagea de lui. Mais avant que je puisse réaliser, il s'écarta brusquement de moi et l'odeur se perdit.

Il sortit de la pièce et m'invita, non, m'ordonna de le suivre d'un mouvement de la tête. Je pris une seconde pour réagir, et lorsqu'il disparue à droite, je me précipitai à sa suite. Ma cellule était au fond d'un couloir, sur le côté droit, et deux autres portes blindées la suivaient. Etait-ce habituel d'enfermer les gens ici ? Je voulais lui demander où nous étions, était-ce une prison ? Au bout du couloir, il y avait un escalier, quelques marches de béton qui menaient à une porte. Mais une porte tout à fait normale, en bois sombre avec une poignée argentée d'allure gracieuse. Il poussa la porte et disparu derrière. Quand je gravis la dernière marche, il m'attendait de l'autre côté, un air dur et neutre sur le visage. Je stoppai et il me toisa.

- Si tu perds le contrôle, je te renvois dans la cellule, dit-il.

Je hochai la tête.

- Suis-moi, m'ordonna-t-il de nouveau.

Il s'écarta du passage et m'observa. J'eus l'impression de franchir un monde. Mon esprit était concentré sur l'instant, ne me laissant le temps d'analyser la situation, l'attention de la louve portée sur sa méfiance et ce sentiment étrange à l'égard de cet homme. J'étais curieuse de savoir où nous étions, quel était cet endroit qui cachait pareils pièces.

Une maison. Une grande maison. Je n'eus pas le temps de détailler le luxe qui suintait du salon à ma gauche, qu'il s'engagea de l'autre côté vers un escalier du même bois sombre et noble que la porte. Je le suivis sans dire un mot, absorbée par ma stupeur et cette crainte de l'inconnu. Il y avait un large couloir, et plusieurs portes étaient closes. Il sortit une clef de la poche arrière de son jean et déverrouilla l'une d'elle, puis s'arrêta devant le temps que je rentre. Sans regarder à l'intérieur, je me tournai vers lui pour l'interroger du regard. Il me détailla un instant, l'air de réfléchir.

- Je suis Neokles, l'Apha, le chef des meutes locales. C'est ma résidence ici, celle de ma meute. Je t'apporterais tes affaires plus tard, j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler. Je justifierais ton absence, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il y a des vêtements que tu peux utiliser dans les placards et la salle de bain est là. Edward va s'occuper de toi, je reviendrai voir où ça en est dans la nuit. Je te préviens, ne commets pas d'abus.

Il me regarda ensuite dans les yeux, autoritaire, et je baissai la tête en signe de compréhension et de soumission.

- Tu apprends vite, apprécia-t-il. Tes doigts sont cassés, tout sera en ordre d'ici une heure ou deux. Si tu as des réclamations, gardes les pour toi pour l'instant, on verra ça plus tard.

Il commença à clore la porte, et son visage laissa apparaître un vague amusement. « Bonne journée, Christane Artémis Phobe. » me dit-il avant de tourner la clef dans la serrure.

- Chris. Je m'appelle Chris, soufflais-je, abasourdie.

Puis, je me retournai pour faire face à ma nouvelle cellule.

* * *

Tadam...  
Christane Artémis Phobe. Néokles. J'avoue que je me suis lâchée sur les prénoms !

Néokles est un prénom grec que j'ai trouvé et choisis grâce à Wikipédia... Artémis, c'est parce que j'aime beaucoup cette déesse. Déjà, j'aime le prénom en lui même, pour sa sonorité, et puis j'aime ce qu'elle représente. A la fois du monde civil et du monde sauvage, la chasseresse insoumise et surtout, une déesse de la Lune.

Bon, maintenant, j'attends vos reviews, vos impressions. Ce chapitre pose une avance dans l'histoire et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Merci à toutes !

Aiko


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, j'essaye de me faire désirer mais ça ne semble pas trop marcher !

Lol, dur dur de trouver le temps d'écrire ou de publier entre les cours, les exam qui arrivent (et les vacances aussi...). Mais voilà le chapitre suivant, le numéro 4 qui nous présente encore un peu plus Chris, sa vie, son caractère, ses pétages de câbles...

Nash-elle : Merci beaucoup ! Je prends ton commentaire comme un compliment qui me va droit au coeur ! Ça me soulage, par ce que tout au long de cet fiction, j'aimerai montrer les oppositions de Chris, dans sa propre personnalité, ses émotions, sa louve... Vraiment ravie que mes textes te plaisent, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !

Queen-Mebd : Oup's..! Remake d'Alpha & Omega, je ne pense pas non ! J'avoue être vraiment surprise par ta question, je n'avais jamais établi de lien entre les deux... Mtn que j'y pense, il peut y avoir quelques similitude, mais rien de déterminant..! Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte nonplus que ça allait si vite, je ne me précipite pas dans mon écriture. La fin du dernier chapitre pouvait en effet paraitre précipité, mais c'est un peu normal, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, et en effet, ça va plus vite aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, un peu moins de description, plus d'état d'esprit...au début en tous cas ! Et merci pour ton commentaire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas... :)

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ma tête était lourde et me lançait. Je grognai. Quel connard. Je clignai douloureusement des yeux pour tomber sur le béton du sol. Je me relevai, m'appuyant sur mes bras, avant de porter ma main à mon front. Ce connard m'avait littéralement explosé la tête par terre, je n'y croyais tout simplement pas ! Je rassemblai mes forces pour me hisser sur mes fesses. Mes doigts touchèrent mes cheveux emmêlés je me sentais toujours sale et poisseuse. Mes membres étaient endoloris, et je soufflai après avoir vu autour de moi le triste décor de ma « cellule ». Je me relevai, et tournai en rond. Ces murs gris et sales, ce matelas hideux et couverts de sang séché, cette pièce sommaire, à l'allure impropre, et cette lourde porte d'acier renforcé. L'air était saturé d'odeurs de loups, de tension et de peur. Une odeur qui m'agitait depuis l'intérieur car la louve y était sensible. Comme lui y avait été sensible…

Mais pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Qu'avais-je réellement fait ? Je l'avais provoqué certes, j'avais usé sciemment de la puissance que m'accordait le caractère lupin qui s'était implanté dans mon esprit. Je l'avais sollicité même, pour guider mes émotions. J'avais été à deux doigts de l'appeler _elle_, la louve, pour qu'elle lui montre. Pour qu'il sente que je l'avais accepté. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il m'avait frappé ? Pour m'empêcher de m'affirmer ? Lui aussi aurait pu le faire, il la contrôlait totalement lui, sa bête intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon il était bien plus fort que moi. J'avais conscience que peu importe la manière dont j'aurais tenté de montrer ma soit disant dominance – que je ne comprenais toujours pas réellement – je ne pourrais jamais le vaincre.

Je me retournai encore et fini par m'allonger sur le matelas piteux pour ruminer plus à l'aise. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Où étais-je d'abord ? Quel jour était-on ? Pourquoi me gardaient-ils si fermée ? Qui étaient-ils réellement à part des loups garous ? Des loups garous, j'aurais presque peiné à y croire. Pourtant ce monde était réel, et désormais j'en faisais partie. J'eus du mal à retenir ma détresse et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Quand allais-je pouvoir sortir ? Allais-je même pouvoir sortir ? Comment ça serait après ? Mes parents, mes amies, toute ma vie ! Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Je ne voulais pas rester ici pour toujours. Pourtant j'imaginais déjà des affiches de moi, portée disparue, mes géniteurs, revenus ici s'imaginant par quel scénario j'avais pu disparaître. Et pourquoi ? Mince alors ! Je perdais patience. Je me relevai rageusement et m'approchai de la porte. J'inspirai profondément pour tenter de me calmer, puis raclai ma gorge à présent sèche. Le son résonna bizarrement entre les murs.

- Pourquoi ? prononçais-je.

Ma voix sonnait rocailleuse et grave, cassée. J'entendis ensuite des bruits de pas se rapprocher, et la porte s'ouvrit avec son courant d'air habituel. Edward me dévisageait depuis sa hauteur mais je soutins ce regard qui me piquait. Apparemment je pouvais le « soumettre » alors pourquoi m'incliner encore, compte tenu de ma position. Il détourna le regard pour marquer la fin de cet échange, et balança le poids de son corps sur son autre jambe. Il ne s'était pas soumis mais avait reconnu ne pouvoir soutenir davantage.

- Pourquoi suis-je enfermée ? Je veux sortir d'ici ! Et où sont toutes mes affaires ? demandais-je.

Il fit une moue contrite, et je compris qu'il ne pouvait pas de lui-même prendre la décision de me « relâcher ». C'était l'autre salaud qui le pouvait, le « patron ». Ce salaud dominant et violent, avec son corps d'athlète. Je me baffai mentalement pour cette pensée.

- Ça serait trop dangereux, il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas stable, tu es un danger pour les humains et il faudra que tu apprennes à te contrôler avant, finit-il par dire avec une lueur désolée dans les yeux.

- Mais ! Au moins sortir de cette putain de cellule ! Laisses moi prendre une douche, prendre mes affaires ! Je ne vais pas rester encore des heures aussi dégueulasse ! criai-je.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lâcha-t-il après avoir hésité.

Il referma rapidement la porte et je me retrouvais de nouveau seule. Ils osaient ! Mais pourquoi ?! La colère monta en moi, une colère noire et brulante. Et je jurai, je criai et commençai à tourner en rond, hurlant à ces « batards » de me relâcher, hurlant des insanités, hurlant à quel point ils étaient horribles, immondes, de vrais monstres. Je m'agitai de plus en plus, de plus en plus en colère, presque gagnée par la haine. Je voulais les étrangler, les étriper, leur offrir une mort violente pour me faire subir un pareil sort. J'étais hors de moi. Pire, je me sentais bête, prête à écraser, déchirer entre mes doigts quiconque oserait s'approcher de moi.

Et je réalisai. Mais depuis quand désirais-je tuer ? Depuis quand étais-je à ce point haineuse ? Ce n'était pas moi. Cette rage que je criai n'était pas la mienne. Je m'adossai contre la porte et me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol. J'inspirai profondément, tentant de me calmer. L'odeur de la colère et de loup envahissait la pièce. C'était la louve qui alimentait cette rage, qui l'exacerbait au point que j'en devenais violente, ou pire… Je compris ce qu'il voulait dire, un danger pour les humains, si ma soif de sang explosait en leur présence ce pourrait être catastrophique. Je me concentrai, fermai les yeux et calmai ma respiration. Je voulais sortir d'ici, retrouver ma vie, sans avoir à penser qu'elle n'était même plus. J'entendis du bruit derrière moi, et je su qu'il était là.

- Je veux partir. Je ne veux pas être là. Je veux retrouver mes parents, ma petite sœur, mes amis. Ma vie. Ça fait six mois que je n'ai pas vu ma famille. Je fais mes études seule ici. Mes parents et ma sœur sont en Europe, ils me manquent tellement. Ma sœur a 14 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me manque celle-là, avec sa folie, sa joie de vivre. Et ma Maman. Maintenant encore, quand je me sens seule, c'est elle que je pleurs…Ma petite Maman. Et mon Papa ! Mon pilier. Je veux tellement les serrer dans mes bras…

Je soufflai, ravalai les larmes qui menaçaient de monter. Pourtant, parler d'eux me détendait. Malgré la nostalgie leur pensée m'apaisait, m'empêchait de céder à la panique ou la colère, à ces pulsions violentes qui menaçaient de me submerger.

- Et mes amis. Les filles. Oh mon Dieu, elles doivent s'inquiéter, dis-je en sursautant. Quel jour sommes-nous ? Et les cours ! Non ! J'ai dû rater les cours ! Les gens vont se demander ce que je fais !

Je jurais ainsi un moment. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire ! On devait s'inquiéter pour moi ! Je m'énervai, ma colère se ravivant de nouveau.

- Et tout ça pour quoi ?! C'est ta faute ! C'est ta faute ! Espèce de monstre ! Je sais que tu es là, c'est ta faute ! Et tu es désolé ?! Désolé ! Tu as gâché ma vie ! Monstre, assassin ! Je te hais ! Tes excuses minables tu n'as qu'à les donner à ceux qui sont morts par ta faute, tu peux te les enfoncer bien profond avec ta force surhumaine dans le…AH !

Je craquai, laissai encore une fois mes larmes couler. Mais de rage cette fois. Je l'insultant de plus belle alors que ma fureur secouait tout mon corps. Me levant, j'envoyai mon poing le plus fort possible contre la porte. Je jurai, criant maintenant de douleur. Qu'elle stupidité ! Subitement, la porte s'ouvrit, et _il_ entra. Encore une fois, sa présence vida mon être et me stupéfia.

- Tu la fermes jamais toi, me balança-t-il avec un air mi moqueur, mi agacé.

Je tins mon poing contre ma poitrine, la respiration saccadée à cause de la douleur, puis lui lançai un regard noir, sans pour autant croiser le sien. A quoi bon le provoquer davantage, si c'était pour qu'il me frappe encore.

Pourtant, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me surpris à l'observer, à tenter de le détailler par-dessus mes cils. La courbe de sa mâchoire, ses pommettes hautes, son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuses…bon dieu ! Quand il était là, mon esprit se vidait. Ni la louve, ni moi, ne savions comment réagir. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec lui, il me troublait trop. Ses yeux étaient gris, mais complétement humains. Un gris assez sombre, qui brillait juste de ce que je pouvais voir sur son visage : agacement, amusement. Il avait l'air hautain, il avait l'air si fascinant. Et dangereux aussi. Je sentis quelques relents de peur me gagner et baissai subitement le visage. Non, non, je ne devais pas céder, pas si facilement. Il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôler mes émotions. Je refusai de me laisser intimider de la sorte.

- Je veux sortir, dis-je fermement.

Ma voix démontrait beaucoup plus de confiance que je n'en ressentais, et je me forçai à y croire. Je me persuadai de posséder cette assurance pour ne pas céder à la peur ou à l'envie de lui offrir ma gorge. Même lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, je me retins de m'enfuir ou de m'écrouler à genoux. Il s'avança tellement près que je sentis la chaleur qui s'échappait de sa peau contre la mienne. Son odeur m'enveloppa toute entière et je cru défaillir. L'homme, le loup, la puissance, une eau de Cologne caressante et virile. J'usai de toute la volonté que je possédais pour ne pas bouger, pour ne pas réagir. La peur menaçait d'éclater, mais pas que. Des frissons vinrent prendre chaque parcelle de ma peau, et je mordis ma langue pour me concentrer. Je sentais mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et forçai ma respiration à ne pas se précipiter, ne pas me trahir davantage. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je fixai son torse surement musclé sous son t-shirt sombre, le sommet de ma tête semblait à peine dépasser ses épaules. Du haut de mon mètre soixante-dix, je me sentis soudain toute petite si près de lui, de sa force, de ses muscles que je devinais puissants. Il leva la main et prit mon poignet entre ses doigts, tirant mon bras sur le côté. Je tournai la tête pour suivre le mouvement. J'observai ma main sale, aux ongles cassés, tous recouverts de sang sec et de boue, la peau sur mes phalanges était irritée et commençait à devenir violette et gonflée. J'essayai de tendre les doigts, mais une douleur vive me saisit dans chacun d'eux et je grimaçai. Je tentai ensuite de serrer le poing mais la douleur fut pire et je ne pu retenir un gémissement. Ce son sembla avoir un effet particulier, car son avant-bras se couvrit aussitôt de frissons et une odeur chaude se dégagea de lui. Mais avant que je puisse réaliser, il s'écarta brusquement de moi et l'odeur se perdit.

Il sortit de la pièce et m'invita, non, m'ordonna de le suivre d'un mouvement de la tête. Je pris une seconde pour réagir, et lorsqu'il disparue à droite, je me précipitai à sa suite. Ma cellule était au fond d'un couloir, sur le côté droit, et deux autres portes blindées la suivaient. Etait-ce habituel d'enfermer les gens ici ? Je voulais lui demander où nous étions, était-ce une prison ? Au bout du couloir, il y avait un escalier, quelques marches de béton qui menaient à une porte. Mais une porte tout à fait normale, en bois sombre avec une poignée argentée d'allure gracieuse. Il poussa la porte et disparu derrière. Quand je gravis la dernière marche, il m'attendait de l'autre côté, un air dur et neutre sur le visage. Je stoppai et il me toisa.

- Si tu perds le contrôle, je te renvois dans la cellule, dit-il.

Je hochai la tête.

- Suis-moi, m'ordonna-t-il de nouveau.

Il s'écarta du passage et m'observa. J'eus l'impression de franchir un monde. Mon esprit était concentré sur l'instant, ne me laissant le temps d'analyser la situation, l'attention de la louve portée sur sa méfiance et ce sentiment étrange à l'égard de cet homme. J'étais curieuse de savoir où nous étions, quel était cet endroit qui cachait pareils pièces.

Une maison. Une grande maison. Je n'eus pas le temps de détailler le luxe qui suintait du salon à ma gauche, qu'il s'engagea de l'autre côté vers un escalier du même bois sombre et noble que la porte. Je le suivis sans dire un mot, absorbée par ma stupeur et cette crainte de l'inconnu. Il y avait un large couloir, et plusieurs portes étaient closes. Il sortit une clef de la poche arrière de son jean et déverrouilla l'une d'elle, puis s'arrêta devant le temps que je rentre. Sans regarder à l'intérieur, je me tournai vers lui pour l'interroger du regard. Il me détailla un instant, l'air de réfléchir.

- Je suis Neokles, l'Apha, le chef des meutes locales. C'est ma résidence ici, celle de ma meute. Je t'apporterais tes affaires plus tard, j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler. Je justifierais ton absence, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il y a des vêtements que tu peux utiliser dans les placards et la salle de bain est là. Edward va s'occuper de toi, je reviendrai voir où ça en est dans la nuit. Je te préviens, ne commets pas d'abus.

Il me regarda ensuite dans les yeux, autoritaire, et je baissai la tête en signe de compréhension et de soumission.

- Tu apprends vite, apprécia-t-il. Tes doigts sont cassés, tout sera en ordre d'ici une heure ou deux. Si tu as des réclamations, gardes les pour toi pour l'instant, on verra ça plus tard.

Il commença à clore la porte, et son visage laissa apparaître un vague amusement. « Bonne journée, Christane Artémis Phobe. » me dit-il avant de tourner la clef dans la serrure.

- Chris. Je m'appelle Chris, soufflais-je, abasourdie.

Puis, je me retournai pour faire face à ma nouvelle cellule.

* * *

Tadam...  
Christane Artémis Phobe. Néokles. J'avoue que je me suis lâchée sur les prénoms !

Néokles est un prénom grec que j'ai trouvé et choisis grâce à Wikipédia... Artémis, c'est parce que j'aime beaucoup cette déesse. Déjà, j'aime le prénom en lui même, pour sa sonorité, et puis j'aime ce qu'elle représente. A la fois du monde civil et du monde sauvage, la chasseresse insoumise et surtout, une déesse de la Lune.

Bon, maintenant, j'attends vos reviews, vos impressions. Ce chapitre pose une avance dans l'histoire et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Merci à toutes !

Aiko


	6. Chapter 6

_J'ai pas le temps, je ne le prends pas...Arrgh, je galère !_

Queen-Mebd : Je suis contente que ca te plaise, vraiment ! Mercii ! Il n'y a pas d'Omega prévu dans l'histoire, Néokles est juste Alpha. Pour l'instant, il n'a l'air qu'un peu dur..pour l'instant. Hehe

Nash-elle : Le mystère, aah, le mystère... (Wouaaah ! J'arrive carrément à en mettre dans mon histoiiire !) Mercii

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**

**Alors, quant à savoir où se situe l'action c'est un peu délicat..! Je ne voulais pas que la meute soit sous l'autorité du Marrok, donc pas en Amérique, ni sous celle des Européens. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment de lieu précis...Enfin, imaginez que l'action se déroule sur une île, quelque chose comme ça... Un gouvernement indépendant.J'ai du mal à produire un lien réel que je ne connais pas et j'avais bien trop de mal à imaginer les USA, peu importe où. Je ne les voyais vraiment pas résider en France ou au Gabon. Enfin, le style de vie pourrait ressembler à un mixte de ceux-ci, mais rien de bien consistant...Donc voilà, c'est un lieu totalement issus de mon imagination, une île, surement en milieu tropical, qui ne dépend pas de l'autorité des grands. Le ****_Boss_**** la bas, c'est Néokles - dit ****_le Grec_****.**

Bon, sans plus tarder, le chapitre suivant...

* * *

Chapitre 5.

Les mains sur le lavabo de porcelaine je refusai de lever les yeux pour me regarder. Après cette bataille intérieure pour contenir ma détresse, ma colère et ma peur, je laissai tomber les vêtements qu'Edward m'avait apportés au sol et m'approchai de la baignoire élégante. J'ouvris les robinets dorés, et lorsque l'eau me parue suffisamment chaude, je plaçai le bouchon sur le siphon. Je retournai dans la chambre. Une pièce simple, qui aurait sa place dans un hôtel : propre, ordonnée, accueillante mais impersonnelle. Et surtout close, sans fenêtre. Le bureau, le lit et les placards étaient également dans le même ton de bois sombre, et je me demandai si toutes les pièces l'étaient. J'ouvris ces derniers, une penderie vide à gauche, et des étagères à droite. Je pris l'un des deux bas de survêtement, et un débardeur noir, aux bretelles fines c'était des modèles féminins, taille unique. Puis un des boxers noirs sur l'étage inférieur. Je retournai dans la salle d'eau et posai les affaires sur le meuble du lavabo, toujours en évitant mon reflet. Le bain était presque plein et je coupai l'arrivée d'eau avant de rentrer dedans. L'eau était chaude et brulait ma peau, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je rentrai doucement alors que je frissonnai sous le changement de température. La vapeur qui s'élevait du bassin humidifiait mon corps et saturait l'air de chaleur. J'inspirai profondément. Cela faisait tellement de bien de sentir un tel instant de douceur, de félicité même. Je m'accroupie et soufflai de nouveau quand l'eau brulante dévora mon ventre. Je m'allongeai ensuite, haletant quand tout mon corps fut immergé. La buée qui s'élevait devant moi brouillait ma vision, et je ne distinguais presque plus rien autour de moi. Je me laissai aller à l'instant présent, tachant d'oublier ma situation pour me concentrer uniquement sur le bien être qui s'insinuait en moi. La tête me tournait, je me sentais si bien, si moi, libérée de la folie qui s'abattait. Tout mon corps se détendit, chaque muscle, chaque nerf semblait s'imprégner de douceur. Le temps passa.

Je regardai ma main blessée, qui n'en avait plus l'air. Je tendis mes doigts fripés et seul un léger engourdissement me prit. Je me levai donc, retirant le bouchon, et me saisis du pompon de douche et d'un gel parfumé à la cannelle. Je commençai à me frotter, appuyant sur ma peau jusqu'à la faire rougir de propreté. Puis je me mis du shampoing, lavant avec autant d'insistance mes cheveux frisés emmêlés, puis me rinçai. Je m'assis dans la baignoire et les enduits d'après-shampoings, pour enfin entreprendre la longue tâche qu'était de les démêler avec mes doigts.

Assise en tailleur sur le lit, j'hésitai. Aller me regarder, rester ici à me retourner encore et encore… Je soufflai et me levai, décidée. Avant de me laisser retomber sur les draps, découragée pour la énième fois. Une trouillarde, j'étais une putain de trouillarde. Où était-elle maintenant ma supposée puissance ? Je m'allongeai sur le ventre et continuai à réfléchir, à me tourmenter. J'étais tellement dépassée par la situation, qu'il me semblait ne pas en prendre la pleine mesure. Mais peut être que ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi. J'étais déjà bien trop désorientée.

Néokles. Quel nom étrange. Qui était-il vraiment avec ses grands airs ? Comment savait-il mon nom complet ? Cet homme était effrayant. Et puis, il n'avait rien arrangé du tout, ma famille, mes amis, l'école. Toute ma vie, comment pouvait-il envisagé avoir une quelconque solution pour justifier…ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas, avait-il dit. Mais comment voulait-il que je ne m'inquiète pas lorsque j'étais retenue dans une chambre sans fenêtre ! Je grognai. Il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve. Ma gorge se serra et mes yeux me piquèrent dangereusement il fallait sérieusement que j'arrête de pleurer à un moment. Doucement, je me laissai glisser par terre pour rassembler mes genoux près de ma poitrine et m'autorisai une fois de plus à extérioriser ma peine et ma douleur. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Ces derniers jours n'étaient que pleurs et rage, c'était le chaos dans mon être. Un chaos qui portait le nom de Loup et qui me rongeait de l'intérieur.

Après un temps plus ou moins long, j'essuyai mes joues en reniflant bruyamment. Je me dirigeai ensuite dans la salle de bain. Tête baissée, je me résignai, m'efforçai à me confronter à mon reflet. J'avais peur, bien trop peur. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, et je levai enfin les yeux pour contempler d'abord ma bouche et ma mâchoire contractées sous l'appréhension. Puis mon nez, mes joues rougis par les pleurs. Et quand finalement mes yeux se rencontrèrent, encore humides, je réalisai que rien n'avait changé. Le soulagement me prit et je respirai mieux. Je ne savais à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais mon reflet était toujours absolument le même, j'étais bien moi. Pourtant, je me sentais tellement différente, habitée…

Mes cheveux encore mouillés, tombaient en boucles grossières sur mes épaules, indisciplinés comme d'habitude. Ma peau mate l'était toujours, et mes yeux étaient aussi bruns que depuis ma naissance. Je me regardai, partagée entre ce moi apparent qui n'avait pas changé, et ce moi si différent, étrange et inconnu que je sentais s'agiter dans les tréfonds de mon être.

Puis je sursautai en entendant des coups secs frappés à la porte. La voix d'Edward s'éleva : « Christane ? ». Comme souvent, son apparition me renvoya à la colère de ma louve qui bouillait en retrait. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer. Je retins un hoquet de surprise en les rouvrant. Était-ce un éclat doré que je venais de voir dans mes iris ? Je me penchai sur la glace pour les observer. Mais ils semblaient tout à fait normaux à présent. Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure me ramena à la réalité, et je retournai dans la chambre pour voir Edward entrer.

- Chris, dis-je en le toisant.

- Excuses-moi, se reprit-il. Veux-tu quelque chose ?

- Oui, sortir d'ici.

- Nous verrons quand Néo reviendra. C'est lui qui a tes affaires aussi. Et si tu te le demandes, il a appelé ta faculté pour dire que tu étais malade. Et je suppose que pour tes amis et ta famille, cette version peut expliquer cette courte absence.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Jeudi.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 15heures.

- Deux jours que je suis séquestrée ici. Quoi d'autre ?

- Il va falloir justifier une absence supplémentaire. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si jeune…

- J'ai 19 ans, et alors ? Si tu avais su tu te serais retenu peut être ? crachai-je.

Il parut de nouveau embarrassé. Son embarras m'énervait tellement, comme si ce n'était vraiment pas sa faute. Je savais qu'assumer ses erreurs n'était pas aisé, mais je ne pouvais simplement dépasser cela aussi facilement. Il m'avait _tué_. Ne m'avait-il pas dit que pour devenir loup il fallait être laissé pour mort ? Puis le fait que je commençais à comprendre ce que c'était de posséder une bête incontrôlable n'excusait en rien ce qu'il m'avait fait. C'était pour cela que j'étais enfermée non ? Par ce que j'étais incontrôlable. Il aurait dû s'enfermer lui-même au lieu de « penser qu'il n'y aurait personne ».

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- 64ans.

- Pardon ?! m'étonnais-je. Mais tu n'as même pas l'air d'avoir passé la trentaine !

- Cela fait une trentaine d'année que je suis loup. Notre corps ne vieillit plus vraiment. Nous ne sommes pas figés dans le temps, mais le corps se maintient à sa meilleure forme.

Je restai interloquée. Des dizaines de questions commençaient à se former dans ma tête, et je reculai pour m'asseoir sur le lit. L'invitant à poursuivre.

- Je ne vais plus vieillir ? demandais-je.

- Je pense que ton corps va finir sa croissance assez rapidement, après, en effet, tu ne vieilliras plus de manière visible. Le métabolisme de ton corps change, il va lui falloir quelques temps pour s'adapter, et avant la prochaine pleine lune, tu Changeras. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le devenir, tu as toujours le choix…

- Quel choix ? Le coupais-je. Il y a moyen qu'_elle_ s'en aille ?

Il sembla comprendre que je parlais de la louve en moi, et la culpabilité s'imprégna sur ses traits. Je la sentais, dans l'air, une odeur âpre et sourde. Elle me piquait le nez, il remarqua cela aussi.

- Tes sens se développent, tu sens ça ? c'est la tristesse. La plupart des émotions et des sentiments ont une odeur distincte, le mensonge aussi.

- Quel choix ? lui rappelais-je

- Non, tu ne peux la faire partir, il n'y a pas de remède à la lycanthropie, le virus s'installe dans ton corps.

- Alors quoi ? C'est vivre ainsi ou mourir ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux.

- Un virus… Il se transmet ce virus ? demandais-je inquiète. Si j'ai des enfants, ils le seront aussi ?

- Non, répondit-il en un souffle. Tu n'auras pas d'enfant. La grossesse n'est pas compatible avec ton état, la louve rejetterait l'embryon au bout de quelques semaines.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha, et je clignai des yeux hébétée. Hein ?

- Un loup, un homme peut faire des enfants, mais ils seront nécessairement humains, d'une mère humaine. Des fœtus possédant des gènes lupins ne sont pas viables, et les louves ne...

- Sors.

- Pardon ?

- Sors d'ici. Vas t'en ! Maintenant !

Il se retourna et quitta la chambre sans un mot. C'était tellement étrange, presque dévastant de savoir que jamais, jamais je ne pourrais donner la vie. J'avais toujours voulu savoir ce que c'était, ce que ça faisait de sentir son ventre s'arrondir, de sentir la vie grandir en soi, ce que c'était de fonder une famille. Et d'un seul coup, toutes ces images s'effondraient. Balayées par la barbarie de cette espèce ! Je ne voulais pas en faire partie, non. Il me détruisait déjà. Je n'eus même pas la force de pleurer encore et restai juste assise, assistant à la destruction d'un avenir que je croyais presque certain.

Des coups frappés à la porte me tirèrent de mon sommeil, et je me levai pour entendre Edward me dire qu'il m'apportait à manger. Je lui grognai de dégager avant de réaliser à quel point j'avais faim.

- C'est bon, entres, lui dis-je.

Il déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la pièce. Je lui en voulais, je lui en voulais tellement. J'avais prévu de l'ignoré et de lui tourner le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, mais la louve n'apprécia pas de lui exposer un angle de faiblesse si évident et je fis volte-face avec rapidité. Il me regarda avec un air de pitié amusée avant de détourner les yeux vers le bureau pour y déposer un plateau repas. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait ainsi, renonçant à l'affront visuel sans pour autant le perdre. C'était deux fois de trop. Je grognai, premier avertissement. Ses épaules se tassèrent, forçant son corps à se courber, mais il garda son regard fixé sur un point derrière moi, à hauteur de mon visage. Il luttait, il refusait de se soumettre, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien contre moi. Au loin, j'entendis du bruit, mais je n'en tins pas compte, concentré sur le problème présent.

- Tu l'as reconnu toi-même, je suis plus forte, menaçai-je.

- Et faible à la fois, murmura-t-il.

- Si je le veux. Et je te hais. Jamais plus je ne te permettrai ! grondais-je.

Il y avait cette puissance dans ma voix, qui m'étonnait et me donnait pourtant l'impression d'être moi-même. Pour la première fois, ma colère grandissante semblait réellement de mon fait, et non de celui de la louve. Ou plutôt, nous la partagions. Nous le haïssions comme d'un commun accord et cela me rassurait autant que ça m'effrayait.

- Regardes moi !

Son corps se tassa sur lui-même, et il releva le visage pour me révéler ses yeux jaunis par la contrainte. Debout sur le lit, je plissai les miens et montrai les dents. Il lutta du mieux qu'il le put, serrant les poings tellement forts qu'ils en tremblaient, puis quelque chose sembla se briser en lui et il s'effondra, posant un genou à terre.

- Je suis désolé…souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il se devait de se soumettre. C'était ainsi, je le sentais clairement dans mes entrailles et je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il me manque de respect à ce point, pas après m'avoir rendue ainsi. Il était celui qui m'avait arraché à ma vie, il devait assumer et faire face à sa faute.

- Pas autant que moi, lui répondis-je.

Des applaudissements coupèrent ma concentration et je sursautai en tournant la tête. Le grand corps doré de Néokles se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

_J'écris beaucoup en ce moment. J'avance. Les histoires se construisent. Et plus j'écris, plus je perds la réalité de vue, je me laisse entrainer par les personnages. Récemment, je me suis dis "woooooaw ! Mais à quel moment Chris est-elle devenue si réelle à mes yeux ?" et en conséquence, il arrive bien trop souvent que sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, les évènements s'enchainent sans être prévus à la base. J'aime ça, j'adore ça. Mais je me demande si cela sera à votre goût..._

_En espérant toujours que cela vous plaise..._

_Aiko, l'Unique._

_...DES REVIEWS !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ce chapitre est minable, je le sais.. mais j'en avais besoin ! Bon, ne me frappez pas trop fort, vous avez le droit de déverser votre haine par commentaire, par contre !  
Je sais, ça fait biiien trop longtemps, mais que voulez vous ? J'évitais de me connecter pour ne pas culpabiliser de ne pas bosser mon bac (dont j'aurais les résultats cet après-midi même..!)_

_M'enfin...enjoy, si vous pouvez._

* * *

Chapitre 6.

Je plantai rageusement ma fourchette dans une carotte avant de l'emboucher. Foutus loups garous à la con. Mon visage se tordit d'une grimace. Beurk, je n'aimais même pas les carottes. Je me dépêchai de toutes les manger avant de m'attaquer à l'énorme steak extrêmement saignant qui trônait dans mon assiette. Le goût de la viande sur ma langue fut un véritable moment de bonheur. Je soupirais. Il m'énervait ce con là, avec ses airs moqueurs et supérieurs, son corps musclés et ses yeux orageux. Il était si… indescriptible. Mystérieux, dangereux aussi, comme s'il savait tout, gérait tout. Je soufflai de nouveau. Il avait étouffé un rire avant de tourner des talons. Simplement. Avec une espèce de détachement exécrable. Edward l'avait suivi sans un mot, comme un chiot suivait son maître la queue entre les jambes. Je ris de ma propre comparaison, bien sûr qu'il obéissait à son Alpha comme un petit chien bien dressé ! Au doigt et à l'œil mê frissonnai en me rappelant ma première confrontation avec lui. Quand on regardait l'Alpha en question, il était évident qu'avec tant de dominance on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'obéir en baissant la tête. Cela en était effrayant. Comme cette fois-là, lorsqu'il m'avait maitrisé si facilement, lorsqu'il m'avait éclaté la tête par terre sans aucun prétexte. Juste pour que je me calme. Juste pour que je lui foute la paix, surement. Quel connard.

Je fini de manger et repoussai le plateau. Je soufflai et me levai pour retourner faire face au miroir de la salle de bain. Je détaillai mon visage, craignant de le voir changé. Edward m'avait dit que mon corps finirait surement sa croissance et je m'attendais presque à avoir l'air plus adulte. Mais rien n'y fit, et mon reflet témoignait juste de mon agacement. Je m'approchai davantage, fixant mon propre regard anxieux, plus particulièrement mes iris. Elles n'avaient rien de changé, toujours la même couleur marron tout à fait quelconque. Je soupirai de nouveau, presque de soulagement, et commençai à me déshabiller en me détaillant minutieusement. Je m'arrêtai un instant, ou étaient passées mes cicatrices ? J'enlevai mon bas d'un coup de pied et inspectai mes genoux de plus près. Les boursoufflures qui les ornaient depuis mon enfance semblaient plus fines, moins voyantes. Et à vrai dire, les dernières traces de mon acné semblaient avoir déserté mon visage et mes épaules. En rentrant dans la douche, j'eus presque envie de pleurer en me disant qu'il y avait au moins un point positif…

Je me retournai dans les draps. Je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me levai finalement quelques instants plus tard. Beaucoup trop d'éléments tournoyaient dans ma tête et je sentais que la migraine ne tarderait pas à apparaître. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, que je m'occupe, que j'en sache plus, que je comprenne, que je récupère mes affaires, que je sorte d'ici, que j'appelle mes parents, et mes amies, et…_oh mon Dieu_. J'allais perdre l'esprit.

Je me postai encore une fois en face de la glace, décidée à tester ma théorie sur cette histoire de cicatrisation. Après avoir fouillé dans tous les meubles de la salle d'eau, je m'agaçai de ne trouver rien d'autre que du linge, des produits d'entretien et de douche. Bon, ce n'était pas important. Je saisis l'intérieur de ma lèvre entre mes dents et serrait jusqu'à l'ouvrir. Je grimaçai légèrement sous la douleur et le sang afflua un instant dans ma bouche. Je me surpris à en apprécier le goût. C'était sucré, un peu métallique et chaud, c'était _bon_ et quelque chose dans mes entrailles me souffla que ce serait _vraiment_ bon de planter mes crocs dans une gorge chaude, que j'apprécierai de déchirer les chaires entre mes mâchoires. Et en effet, sentir de nouveau mes dents traverser la chaire lança un éclair de plaisir sauvage dans mon corps et ma tête s'inclina d'elle seule en un mouvement instinctif. Ma langue se délectait de la tiédeur humide et goûteuse qui se répandait dans ma bouche, et il me sembla que mon corps était pris de tremblements.

Puis je croisai mon regard dans le miroir. « Oh ! ». Mon expression était effrayante, prédatrice et ma bouche était ensanglantée. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut l'or intense, presque flamboyant de mes iris. « Oh ! » criais-je encore. « Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! ». Mon visage se teinta d'horreur alors que mes yeux s'agrandissaient en reprenant leur couleur normale. J'hoquetai de nouveau, me rendant compte que je m'étais _bouffée_ un morceau de lèvre et que j'avais _aimé_ ça ! Je m'écroulai sur moi-même, éclatant en sanglots. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?! »pleurai-je. C'est à ce moment que je la sentis, l'odeur brute qui s'élevait de moi, l'odeur de loup. Me calmant, j'inspirai profondément et reconnu ce même relent acide d'excitation. La louve s'agitait en moi, comme une bête enragée en cage. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, griffant mes tempes, tentant d'étouffer cette idée de viande fraiche qui s'était implantée. Je ne pus empêcher ma langue de continuer à lécher l'intérieur de ma lèvre, prenant maintenant conscience de la douleur et du trou dans ma bouche. Je serrai les dents pour emprisonner ma langue derrière et me relevai en prenant appui sur le lavabo de porcelaine. Je tournai le robinet et me penchai pour laisser l'eau claire nettoyer ma bouche, l'observant ensuite couler dans le siphon, teintée de rouge. Me brosser les dents ne me paraissait pas raisonnable, et puis de toute façon, _j'avais trop faim_.

J'avais faim. Et cette certitude m'empêchait de dormir. Je gémis, dépitée alors que mon ventre se serrait un peu plus. Dans ma bouche, le goût de la chaire me donnait envie de mordre dans quelque chose. Je mordis mon oreiller. Je voulais quelque chose de chaud et de saignant. Je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre et sentis avec effrois qu'il ne restait de ma blessure qu'une légère bosse. Au moins, la cicatrisation accélérée était prouvée à présent. Mais quel genre de monstre étais-je devenue ? Qu'est-ce que mon corps était capable de faire ? Il y avait toute cette histoire de sens, c'était la première chose que j'avais remarquée. Mes cinq sens étaient sur-développés. Mais quels autres changements allais-je subir ? J'avais peur. J'étais terrorisée. Que se passerait-il lors du Changement ? Deviendrais-je réellement un monstre ? Un loup-garou, j'étais un loup-garou ! Mon cauchemar me revint en mémoire, j'en eus des sueurs froides. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu…Pourquoi ?

Il fallait que je me calme. Cette odeur de peur était insoutenable. Je me levai, décidé à enfin me laver les dents pour retirer ce goût effroyablement alléchant. Mais je fus retenue en passant devant la porte, il y avait du bruit. Quelle heure était-il ? Peut-être que… je me mis à cogner sur le bois et à appeler.

- Edward ? J'ai faim. J'ai faim ! S'il te plaît ! Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas, c'était juste plus fort que moi…Edward ?

Je l'entendis monter les escaliers et s'avancer jusqu'à ma porte. Je reculai de deux pas lorsque la serrure cliqueta. Mais ce ne fut pas Edward qui se présenta devant moi, mais bel et bien Néokles. Je retins un hoquet de surprise et reculai encore d'un grand pas. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds, et je rougis en songeant que je n'avais pas remis de bas. Il s'éloigna vers les escaliers en marmonnant quelque chose comme « toujours à brailler celle-là ».

- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il depuis la première marche.

Et je ne pensai plus une seule seconde à mes jambes dénudées.

* * *

_A ce niveau la, j'hésite entre un roulement de tambour ou des éclats de vomissure... Charmant, oui, j'en conviens.  
Pour info, j'ai écris ce chapitre il y a...fort fort fort longtemps. J'ai souvent essayé de le reprendre, le faire plus long, rajouter des choses, mais le fait est que même s'il est court, ridicule, minable, [insérez ce que vous en pensez], etc etc...il me convient comme ça. Bon, maintenant que je suis en vacances, peut être que je prendrais plus le temps pour Chris... Bref, trêve de bavardage.  
_  
_Demander quelques commentaires est surement vain, n'est ce pas ?  
Et si je vous promets de mettre le chapitre 7 avant la semaine prochaine ?  
Toujours pas...bon.  
_

_Avec toutes mes condoléances, Aiko._


	8. Chapter 8

Chères amies, je sais que j'avais dis que j'essayerais de publier tôt...mais malheureusement le lendemain de cette annonce mon ordi ET mon disque externe ont cru bon de me lacher...vous imaginez sans mal la douleur je pense...néanmoins, j'ai pu sauver tous mes dossiers ! Bon, après ça été chaud chaud, d'abord fêter la mention Bien de mon bac, puis rentrer en France pour toutes les histoires d'inscriptions toussa toussa... enfin bref ! D'ici quelques jours j'aurais un nouvel ordi (HBD me!) et je ferais de mon mieux pour enfin pouvoir écrire, ce qui me manque bien trop et surtout, publier pour savoir - si par miracle vous avez suffisement pitié pour commenter - ce que vous en pensez !

A très bientôt, merci a vous et pardon !

Aiko ^^


End file.
